fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fūgetsu
| kanji =風月 | romanji = | titles = Fifth Gen Dragon Slayer Dual Style Dragon Slayer | story = | image = | birthdate = | age = 78 | race = Human/ Dragodin | gender = Female | height = 6'0 | weight = 130 | hair color = | affiliation = Hakkōichiu | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = Back | occupation = Mage | base of operations = Hakkōichiu | teams = Slayers | status = Active | family = Hanazakari~Adopted Sister | partners = | previous partners = | alignement = | curse = | magic =Sword Magic Wind & Water Dragon Slayer Magic | equipment =Seiryūmyaku }} Fūgetsu (風月) is former traveling mage and a wielder of Dragon Slayer magic. She is often hailed as a Fifth Gen Dragon Slayer (五世滅竜魔,Gosei Metsuryū) being a Dual Style Dragon Slayer (二元的型滅竜魔, Nigenteki Kata Metsuryū). Upon undergoing the paladin's rite and becoming the first artificial Dragodin, she joined the guild, Hakkōichiu. Appearance Personality Fūgetsu is stated as being serious individual. Stated as being a lady of a few words, her quiet, reserved, and aloof nature generally irritates or intrigues others. Fūgetsu doesn't tend to like being around large groups of other people, often being called anti-social, or even a misanthropist. Despite this aloof nature, Fūgetsu is a sophisticated, patient, and polite woman. Both to her enemies and her allies alike, she commonly shows respect and pleasantry and is rarely ever known to get arrogant or frustrated in combat. She is generally passive and shows lack of empathy though really this is only because she has no interest in certain people at all. She is rather sharp, intelligent and observant. In contrast to this rather aloof nature, Fūgetsu has a passion for cooking. Stated as being a savant in cooking. When in comes to cooking her personality changes. Retaining her confident and calm nature, Fūgetsu proudly displays her cooking abilities. When cooking she tends to stay in a neutral mood, rarely showing any sort or shock when confronted by any opposing force. She is extremely diligent, always covering up for any sort of mistakes that others make when cooking. Fūgetsu is known to have a personality change once enraged, though not as drastic as the other. Once this happens, she does not seem to show remorse or any guilt when insulting or harming another person either emotionally or physically. She is rather apathetic to the suffering of those he sees a foes. History Powers & Abilities Sword Magic: *'Art of the Nine Spinning Flow Sword — Gentle Spring' (九拈流刀の方術—温厚春, Kyūtenryūtō no Hōjutsu — Onkōharu): *'Art of the Nine Spinning Flow Sword — Drawing Helix ' (九拈流刀の方術—画螺旋, Kyūtenryūtō no Hōjutsu — Garasen): *'Art of the Nine Spinning Flow Sword — Crescent Moon' (九拈流刀の方術—三日月, Kyūtenryūtō no Hōjutsu — Mikaduki: Sayer Magic: :Wind Dragon Slayer Magic (風の滅竜魔法, Kaze no Metsuryū Mahō) '': A Dragon Slayer Magic, which utilize the element of wind. Granted to her after having an Dragon Lacrima implanted in her body at a young age. :*'Wind Dragon Autumn Wind''' (秋風風竜,Fūryū no Akikaze): The user expels a fast burst of wind from their body. :*'Wind Dragon Arrow' (秋風矢,Fūryū no Ya): Fūgetsu will inhale a large amount of air. Sh will then rapidly exhales out an arrow made of wind. :*'Wind Dragon ' (秋風,Fūryū no): :*'Wind Dragon ' (秋風,Fūryū no): :*'Wind Dragon Autumn Twister' (秋台風風竜,Fūryū no Taifū): A spell that allows Fūgetsu to create a pillar of wind to surround her defensively. At Fūgetsu command, the pillar will split into five equally distributed tornadoes. Each tornado can be controlled by Fūgetsu, but can only deliver a few blows before dissipating. :*'Dragon's God Flight' (風竜神飛翔,Ryūkami Hishō): Channeling a large amount of wind energy through her body. Fūgetsu charges at her opponent as she does, wind takes the shape of a dragon with her being the head. Upon contact with an object, it is ripped apart by the fast moving wind. Due to the speed as which she run, it appears that dragon is flying. :*'Wind Dragon Art of the Nine Spinning Flow Sword - ' (秋風九拈流刀の方術-,Fūryū no yūtenryūtō no Hōjutsu - ): :Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法, Sui no Metsuryū Mahō): is a Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the element of water, granted through the use of the Seiryūmyaku. :*'Water Dragon Gentle Spring Rain' (水竜春雨, Suiryū no Harusame): :*'Water Dragon Autumn Rain' (水竜村雨,Suiryū no Murasame): :*'Water Dragon Light Rain' (水竜小雨,Suiryū no Kosame): :*'Water Dragon Heavy Rain' (水竜大雨,Suiryū no Ōme): :*'Water Dragon Murderous Light Rain' (水竜斬光時雨,Suiryū no Zankoushigure) ::Water Dragon Armor (水竜鎧,Suiryū no Yoroi): Dragonic Synchronization (竜同期式,Ryūdōkishiki): Is a transformation similar to that of Dragon Force that Fūgetsu is able to enter. To access this form, Fūgetsu will synchronize the Dragon Lacrima within her own body with this Lacrima within Seiryūmyaku and her magic origin, balancing the three. Upon doing so, Fūgetsu gains scale armor around her arms and leg. In addition to gaining dragon like wings, she gains as tail and claws. While in this form, she gains the ability to use both her respected styles in unison, giving birth to a new style. :Tempest Dragon Slayer (嵐の滅竜魔,Arashi no Metsuryū): :*'Tempest Dragon Spear' (嵐竜槍,Arashiryūari): Channeling and unifying her two respected style. Fūgetsu creates a large spear that she is able to use as a weapon or throw it like that of a normal spear. If thrown, the spear travels in a near blinding speed. Upon coming in contact with something, the spear releases all its energy into whatever it hit in an forward motion. Stating to hit with the impact of typhoon. :*'Tempest Dragon Demon Dragon Storm' (嵐竜嵐鬼龍,Arashiryū Rankiryū): :*'Tempest Dragon Spear of the Storm God' (嵐竜槍の嵐神, Arashiryū Yari no Rankami): Stated as being her second strongest of her Tempest Dragon Slayer spells, and an advanced form of the Tempest Dragon Spear. This technique can be created two ways, using her own magical power or using actual storm clouds. To utilize this technique, Fūgetsu will fly into the sky. She then gathers her magical power or actual storm clouds along with her magical, concentrating it it in a localized area. Then using the force of her will, Fūgetsu shapes it into a large spear. With the release of the spear, it travels in a blinding speed, creating its own funnel cone around it. The spear itself is stated as have the impact force of a powerful hurricane upon impact. Often completely destroying the target upon contact. Fūgetsu has stated that using actual storm clouds would result in a stronger spear. However, it takes time to create the right conditions. :*'Tempest Dragon Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven' (嵐竜天叢雲剣,Arashiryū Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi): Stated as being her strongest of her Tempest Dragon Slayer spells. Fūgetsu will take Seiryūmyaku and point it to the sky. He will then began to flow large amount her magical power, as she does, Seiryūmyaku begins to spin, producing a powerful localized windstorm. Within moments of forming, the wind vanishes and Seiryūmyaku will radiant lightning. Once this happens, Fūgetsu will grab onto it, causing the lightning to turn black. With a simple slashing motion, the built up energy is released in a massive forward blast, compared to the power of a deadly storm. The force of the attack has been stated to be able to completely raze a village. In addition to releasing the energy in a linear method, Fūgetsu is able to release the energy by thrusting the swords downwards. In doing this, a massive storm is created in a downward motion that encompasses an entire area, picking up objects and ripping them to shreds in moments Dragon Unleashing (竜解放,Ryūkaihō; (Unleashing the Dragon Within)): is a transformation developed by Fūgetsu after wishing to match the powers of a dragon. To enter this form, she will synchronize her two respected Dragon Lacrima and overload her second origin to the point her body expels her magical power. This forces her body to undergo a drastic and often painful transformation. Doing this, causes her to transform into a large humanoid dragon. While greatly increasing her strength and abilities, she looses her control over her own action, effectually becoming a raging monster. In addition to this, after the transformation ends, Fūgetsu enters a coma like state for an period of time. *'Dance of Sadistic Glory' (舞姫サディスティック栄華,Maihime Sadeisuteikku Eiga): *'Dragon God Bellow' (龍神怒号,Ryūjin Dogō): Paladin Ascension - Tempest Dragon Knight: is a unique form she is able to enter after undergoing the Paladin's Rite. Under going the grueling ritual sometime after being stuck within her Dragon Unleashing form. Due to her not being a true dragon or possessing the blood of a dragon, she is know as the first artificial Dragodin in history. Thanks to this, she is able to enter and exit her dragodin form at will, allowing her to retain her original human form, unlike the of others that undergo the rite. *'Catalyst' (触媒,Shokubai): *'Dragon Paladin - Tempest God Rage': Trivia * Permission was granted. Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Female Category:Hakkōichiu